For What You Believe
by SinfulSkye
Summary: This is another tribute fic,to all the victims of September 11th. And it's the prequel to 'Letters From Home' . Enjoy!


This fic is AU – the Yugi-tachi live in America. I would say that they had their adventures from the show, but in America, and Atemu and Yugi in separate bodies. And of course, the end would have to be different. I'm not going to spoil it though for people who haven't seen the last episode. I don't own Yugioh. Oh and one last note, I'm not using the dub names, even thought they're American.

For What You Believe

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. _The alarm rang annoyingly in his ear. He hit the snooze button. Wouldn't that thing ever give up? Honestly, it was really dancing on his last nerve. He could swear it was saying: "Wake up! Wake up!" . No…..wait……that was his wife, Anzu. "Atem, c'mon, get up. You really shouldn't be late every day, you are the curator after all! You'll set a bad example for every one else." Unfortunately, he thought, she's right…again….. . With a small groan he opened his violet eyes, the same eyes every one thought were so unusual.

"Anzu, why do you always have to be so right?"

"Because that's what I do. Now get up"

"Alright, alright!"

He swung his legs over the foot of the bed. "See? I'm up."

"Good…." She leaned over to give him a small kiss, which, as you could guess he returned happily. Shaking his head he began to walk down the carpeted stairs. The clock read 7 AM as he sat down to read the newspaper. Sighing at the lack of interesting articles, he rose and began to dress for work.

The sky that day turned out to be a startling deep blue, with brilliantly white clouds standing a startling contrast against the vast expanse. Things were pretty calm at the museum, and Atemu had decided to just relax a bit. It was still early in the day – a little before 9 AM in fact- and he had to fight to keep his eyes open. _Maybe a walk would do me good_ he thought, and with this though he stood up and began to walk downstairs, eventually exiting the building

The breeze blew lightly against his skin as he worked his way down the street. He inhaled the normal New York smells of hot dogs and car exaust, but suddenly there was a new smell. Smoke. He began to walk torwards the source, then run as people started to scream. The scent led him to the World Trade Center, which had a commercial jet lodged into it's side. People were jumping from the flaming building, falling to thier death.Tear rolled down Atemu's face as he saw a couple jumping, holding hands. If he and Anzu had to die like that, they'd be doing the same thing. The next thought to run through his mind was _"How? Did a pilot have a heart attack and crash? Will there_ _be any survivors?" _Those same question ran through his mind, over and over again. He wanted to help, but what could he possibly do? The answer popped into his mind as an ambulance drove into view. But before he took any action, any bit of calm left turned into utter chaos. A plane slammed into the side of the second tower and burst into flames. "Oh….my….God…." Atemu whispered, knowing now that this was no accident. Debris was falling and flying in all different directions and people were running for their lives. He ran torwards the burning building, against his better judgement. Pieces of metal cut at his skin but he didn't care. The only thing he could thing to do was to help people who were injured get to help, and that's just what he did. It was a slow process. Time passed without measure for Atemu as he continued to help. His phone began to ring and he picked it up. It was 9:45.

"Atemu…..Atem, where are you!"

"Anzu, honey, I'm ok. I'm safe"

"I was so worried about you, that something would happen to you!"

"I'm at the scene alright? I'm trying to help. I'll be home soon"

"Atemu, they attaced the Pentagon too!" She was close to hysterics. More tears fell from his eyes and he struggled to keep it together. He couldn't say anything, not even 'It'll be okay'. He was one for honesty, and to be honest, he didn't know if it would be alright..

"Please don't worry"

"Okay…I love you Atem"

"I love you too Anzu"

She hung up, and he ran back out to the scene. Fire was everywhere. And then it happened. The first tower began to collapse. Screams rang through the area, through his mind. He knew in his heart he could never forget this, this horror and terror and death. It would haunt his mind until death.

An hour later he walked through the door, into his house. Everyone was there – Katsuya, Honda, Yuugi…and… "Kaiba?" Atem questioned. Why was Seto Kaiba sitting in his living room, with the rest of his group, like he had been there his whole life? For years they had been trying to include the cold-hearted CEO into their group, to no avail. But now he sat with eyes glued to the TV and tears streming down his face, just like all of them. Something was more intense about his grief though, and Atemu knew it, for a simple reason. He had never seen the man cry, not once. He had seen him scream and fall to his knees, but never cry. Mokuba was asleep on the couch, apparently having cried himself into that state. Atemu's six year old daughter Myoko was cuddled next to him.ami's six year old daughter Myoko was cuddled next to him.

Seto's trenchcoat was draped over him like a blanket.

"What.." He started, but never finished his question.

"My daughter Kyoko was on that plane" Kaiba stood. "I'll leave Mokuba here, I don't want to disturb him or Myoko." As he began to walk torward the door, Atemu stood in front of him. "You're welcome anytime you like" And then, he dared to do the unthinkable – he wrapped Seto Kaiba into a hug. And even more shocking was what the other man did next – he returned it.

Two days later, Yami Atemu joined the army. At only 23, he would go to war.

A/N: This is sort of the prequel to 'Letters From Home' I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
